tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of International Harvester vehicles
This Page is a Listing of International Produced Machines. The list is basically to provide links to articles related to the individual models. Brief Details of when built and were can be added, but for more detail information create a separate article - using title of the format:(Make Model Number)( if Unsure how to write the details here and leave a message on the talk page to request a new article) and add a wiki link here. This List is based on the Wikipedia one, But with models for UK market added. But its not definitive so please add any Missing models. Tractors Early models a 20 hp at Bath and Southwest Tractor show 2009]] of 1922 seen at Onslow Park Steam Rally 2009]] with with luged rear wheels and modern front tyres added.]] (UK tractor from new) at the Bath and Southwest Tractor show 2009]] with centre mounted cultivator at Lincoln Steam Rally 2008]] A few have been imported into the UK (Most being recent imports) *Type A (1907-1911) *Type B *Type C Mogul (1909-1914) *Type D Titan (1910-1917) ;Titan *Titan 10-20 (1917-1922) 78,465 built (3000 imported into UK in WWI) *Titan 15-30 (1914-1918) 1775 built ;Mogul *Mogul 12-25 - (1913-18) 1548 built *Mogul 10-20, Mogul 15-30 - (1916-1919) *Mogul 8-16 - (1914-1917) ~14,000 built **International 8-16 Junior - (1917-1922) ~33500 built ;McCormick-Deering *McCormick-Deering 10-20 (1921-1939) 215,472 built *McCormick-Deering 15-30 (1926-1934) 68,200 built *McCormick-Deering 22-30 (1926-1934) *McCormick-Deering W-12 (1934-1938) *McCormick-Deering W-14 (1938-1939) *McCormick-Deering W-30 (1932-1940) 29,922 built *McCormick-Deering W-40, and WD-40 (1935-1940) 9.821 built 'Farmall' F and Letter Series (1924-1954) in unrestored in "as found condition" at Bromyard show 2008]] Diesel (unrestored) at Bromyard show 2008]] at Bromyard shw 2008]] of 1952 s/n 522 (only the 22nd built at Doncaster)]] at Sandbach Transport Festival 2008]] at Driffield show]] at Driffield Steam rally ]] in virtually off farm condition (unrestored) at Holcot steam fair 2008]] *Farmall F-12, Fairway 12, *Farmall F-14, Fairway 14 *Farmall F-20, Regular, Fairway, *Farmall F-30 *Farmall A, **Farmall Super A *Farmall B **Farmall BN *Farmall C, **Farmall Super C *Farmall Cub *Farmall H, **Farmall Super H *Farmall M, **Farmall MD, **Farmall Super M, **Farmall Super MD, **Farmall Super M-TA, **Farmall Super MD-TA Standard Series (1939-1954) *McCormick-Deering W-4, I-4, O-4, W-4D FWD *McCormick-Deering W-6, WD-6 *McCormick-Deering W-9, WD-9 *McCormick Super W-4, Super I-4, Super O-4 *McCormick Super W-6, Super WD-6 *McCormick Super W-6TA, Super WD-6TA *McCormick Super W-9, Super WD-9 Australian Models * McCormick International AW-6 (Kero, wide front) * McCormick International Super AW-6 (Kero, wide front) * McCormick International Super AWD-6 (Diesel, wide front) * AM (Kero, wide front) * Farmall Super AM (Kero, row crop) * Farmall Super AMD (Diesel, row crop) * Farmall AM-7 (Kero, row crop) * Farmall AMD-7 (Diesel, row crop) * McCormick International AW-7 (Kero, wide front) * McCormick International AWD-7 (Diesel, wide front) * McCormick International AOS-6 (Kero, wide front orchard tractor) * McCormick International A514 * McCormick International A554 (Kero, wide front) * McCormick International A554 (Diesel, wide front) * Farmall A554 (Diesel, row crop) * McCormick International A564 (Diesel, wide front) * Farmall A564 (Diesel, row crop) US Models also manufactured in Australia * Farmall M (Kero) UK Models also manufactured in Australia * McCormick International A414 UK Models, grouped by upgrade (1956-1973) at Bromyard show 2008]] (UK built versions of M & W series branded "International Bxx) ; BM range *Farmall BM **Farmall Super BM *Farmall BMD **International Super BMD ; BW range *Farmall BW **International BWD-6 **International Super BWD-6 - 1954-58 (5,539 built) (based on USA built Farmall W-6) **International Super BW-6 - 1955-58 (275 built) Petrol/TVO : Number series (British built) * International B250 - 1956-61 * International B275 - 1958-68 * McCormick International 276 - 1966-71 * McCormick International B414 - 1961-66 * McCormick International 434 - 1966-71 * McCormick International 444 - 1967-75 * International B450 - 1956-58 ** Farmall B450 ** International B450 Roadless (4WD) * McCormick International B614 - 1963-67 * McCormick International 634 - 1968-72 ** McCormick International 634 Roadless (4WD) ** McCormick International 634 County (Equal wheel 4WD) Hundred series and follow-ons, grouped by upgrade (1955-1973) *Farmall 100 **Farmall 130 ***Farmall 140, International 140 *Farmall 200 **Farmall 230 ***Farmall 240 *Farmall 300 **Farmall 350 ***Farmall 460 *Farmall 400 **Farmall 450 ***Farmall 560 *McCormick 230 Utility *McCormick 300 Utility **International 350 Utility ***International 460 Utility ****International 606, 2606 Industrial *McCormick 330 Utility *Farmall 340 *International 340 Utility *McCormick-Deering 600 **McCormick 650 ***International 660 s/n 7197 s-y at Bath and Southwest Tractor show 2009]] *Farmall 404 **International 404 Utility **International 414 Utility **International 424 Utility, 2424 Industrial *Farmall 504 **International 504 Utility, 2504 Industrial *Farmall 706 **International 706 **International 806 **International 1206 *International 434 Utility **International 444 Utility *Farmall 544 **International 544 Utility, 2544 Industrial *Farmall 656 **Farmall 666 ***International 686, IH Hydro 70 *International 656 Utility, Row-Crop **International 666 *Farmall 756 **Farmall 766 *Farmall 826 *Farmall 856 *Farmall 1026 *Farmall 1256 *Farmall 1456 *International 966 *International 1066 *International 1466 *International 1566 *International 4300 - 1961 4-wd 300 hp IH DT 817 engine.T&M vol.13. no.5 *International 4366 *International 4566 International (1974-1985) looking like it just left the dealers, with an Earlier era Muck spreader at the Bath and Southwest Tractor show in 2009]] The Farmall brand was discontinued in 1973, all IH tractors after this date are International. * International 1468 * International 1568 * International 4568 * International 886 * International 986 * International 1086 * International 1486 * International 1586 * International Hydro 84 - 77 hp 1977 Doncaster built * International Hydro 86 * International Hydro 100 * International Hydro 186 * International 354 * International 454 World wide model 1971 * International 364 * International 464 * International 374 * International 474, 2400 Industrial * International 475 * International 574, World wide model 1971 (also sold as 2500 Industrial) * International 674 * International 184 * International 284 "Hi-Performer" line up launched in 1977Classic Tractor Magazine No.75 July 2007 *International 384 - 42 hp 1977 Bradford built *International 484 - 50 hp 1977 (also sold as 2400B Industrial) Doncaster *International 584 - 59 hp 1977 2 or 4-wd(also sold as 2500B Industrial) Doncaster *International 684 - 69 hp 1977 2 or 4-wd Doncaster *International 784 - 77 hp 1977 2 or 4-wd Doncaster *International 884 - ? 198? Doncaster *International 955 - 90 hp 1977 French/German built *International 1055 - 100 hp 1977 French/German built *International 1246 - 122 hp 1977 German built * International 3088 * International 3388 * International 3588 * International 5088 * International 5288 * International 5488 * International 7288 * International 7488 ; 85 series performer line from 1981 & latter Fieldforce, post 1985 as a CaseIH line. * International 385L, 385XL - 45 hp 1984 * International 485L, 485XL * International 585XL * International 685XL * International 885XL * International 1255XL * International 1455XL Crawler Tractors ;British built machines designated BTD with several differences to US built TD machines * International BTD-5 * International TD-6 ** International BTD-6 * International TD-9 ** International BTD-9 * International TD-14 * International TD-18 ** International BTD-18 - 1958 only 16 built then became the BTD-20 for 1959 * International TD-20 ** International BTD-20 - 1959-6? (? built) with Rolls Royce engines * International TD-21 * International TD-24 * International TD-25 * International TD-30 * International T-35 * International TD-40 * International T-340 * International TD-340 Excavators *3964 *3984 *3984 series B *640 Forklifts *International Harvester Model UB240 Loaders, skid steer The following were marketed as Hustler Compact Loaders: * 4120 * 4130 * 4140 * 4150 Case IH merger 1985 Post merger models are listed in a separate article List of Case IH tractors summarized in the Navigation list below; See also *List of Tractor Manufacturers *Payline - Brand for the Construction division. Trucks See Wikipedia:List of International Harvester vehicles for details of IH Truck line. References / sources External links * www.tractordata.com - large list of IH and other makes specs (US bias) Category:Tractors Category:Tractor manufacturers Category:International Harvester Category:Models Category:Lists